Assassin Child
by NCISprobie
Summary: Keira's past isn't what everyone thinks. She has little time before the war of precursors starts and she has to deal with pressure from the world, the gang, and her family as well. She can either bring peace to the planet or let it suffer.
1. The Past

**Jak X and the Lost Frontier never happened.

* * *

**

Sitting in my garage at midnight I take a deep breath before I put my tools away and walking out the door. Walking down the street alone, and emotionless.

My apartment is bare and lonely, not that it bothered me, and it might bother someone else but not me. Walking to my room I step into the shower and inhale as icy water hit me. I preferred to take cold bathes they made me relax. Shampooing my greenish bluish hair I sopped my body with and rinsed it all off. When I dried myself off I took out my black long sleeved shirt that exposed my stomach and green cargo pants. Slipping them on me brushed my hair and put on my leather fingerless gloves. Walking down the street I go into the worst part of town, where thugs would hangout and drug and crime lords lived. Looking down I could barley see my reflection in the cool and dark water. The latest gun module a SIG was attached to my hip.

Getting in an aircraft I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes as I thought of my training and what had occurred in the past year to me, Keira Hagai, the girl with two lives.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_I was taken from my village at age five. I was able to walk like Jak and Daxter so I wondered off a lot when nobody paid attention to me. Jak, my best friend was a year older then me. Daxter was two years older then me. They could both run, but unlike them I started running at one year and one month after I was born, and I ran so much faster then them. I could talk straight and understood things. I had no idea the forgotten precursors had been watching me since the day I was born._

_When they took me they brought me to a camp far in the jungle one night. That was the night I met __**him,**__ Zak. I may have been yong but I understood everything. He had told me about me and about my mother and me. I didn't want to cooperate at first but when they told me about my mother I listened. She and several others are a powerful race of precursors. Forgotten precursors, they were real people precursors that walked among humans. These powerful precursors were deadly assassins and these killer assassins could live forever if not killed. Then the new ottsol precursor's came and took over with power no one had seen. My mother is Queen Sasha Hagai who was in a location unknown preparing and plotting for the battle in several years, and my father had no idea his wife was the ancient precursor queen. "You are Princess Keira Hagai a precursor and the rightful heir to the precursor throne. You will soon be a brave assassin, we will turn you into one at this camp, and your mother wishes it. Everyone knows you will grow up into her, the most powerful precursor assassin princess." Zak had told me. How? I had asked. He smiled and that night my training began.

* * *

_

_At age six I was fighting in an arena and Zak was giving me private lessons. I kept this secret about the camp and only went off at night and when I had free time to myself. If what they had said about my mother was true I would make her proud. In my lessons the fist thing Zak taught me was to lie and act as if none of this ever happened. _

"_Who are you outside of this camp?" He would ask. _

"_I am a small smart girl that has never fought and loves mechanics. I am full of emotions, will never get into trouble, I am daddy's perfect little girl." I would recite and he would smile. _

"_When you lie Keira you will look someone in the eye, you must not hesitate, and must recall facts." He would tell me and I did._

_After I learned to lie he taught me about the world and my enemies. The murderers and the new precursors. I already knew the new precursors but the murderers were something different. They are men who are trained to kill for pleasure and threaten our way of life. I was taught to fight, and if necessary to kill. I became the best at what I did. Zak taught me to always have control over my emotions and to never regret, ever. And when I killed my first murder at age six in the arena I felt no regret. These men are threatening our way of life, my way of life and it was according to Zak what my mother wanted.

* * *

_

_When I was seven I was taught about firearms. Zak said the new precursors didn't plan to expose such things to the humans for several years. So I used a knife when I battled. _

_Zak had me training for years. He became very impressed when my skills became more powerful without his help. I learned to track, easier ways to kill, to hide among the shadows, and most of all to do what was necessary. He sent me out on missions to hunt and kill murderers, and sometimes dangerous animals._

_The day before I tested the rift I went to Zak. "You will leave your home tomorrow Keira, be brave princess, have patience, remember your training, and the great precursor war will start when you are seventeen that will be the day you meet your mother. Jak will leave you and you will get your heart broken, but you must be in control. Good luck Princess Keira Hagai." He had said before I left, and that was the last time I ever saw the camp.

* * *

_

I opened my eyes and the aircraft stopped. Getting out I walked to the garage and hot wired a vehicle silently. As I raced across the desert I thought of how _Prince Jak Mar_ had left me for Ashlein and had broke my heart two days ago when he kissed her. Zak was right I had gotten my heart broken but I had to remain in control of myself. I didn't want to admit it but that was hard. I had sunken deep into my second life as daddy's perfect little angle. I love mechanics but I miss the feel of training and the forest. Haven was very different from my village. It was dull and gray no green what so ever. As I began to shoot and kill murderers I felt better. I always felt better when these idiots were dead.

There was a camp of murderers I had learned about and I planned on destroying it. _'After all it was one of the reasons I was trained.'_ I thought as I hit the accelerator on the car. I wondered when the war was going to start and when I was going to meet my mother

* * *

**Review please. Feel free to criticize I know this is very different from the normal Keira stories. The gang will be showing up in the next chapter.**


	2. The Rebirth of A City

I inhaled as I looked at the dead bodies of murderers. I had destroyed the entire camp and left no murderers standing, Zak would be proud. I thought back to what he said. The great Precursor War would start when I was seventeen and I would meet my mother. These were two things I hoped would happen soon. Another thing was seeing Zak again. I wondered which side Prince Jak would be fighting for, most likely the new Precursors. I didn't know if I could fight against him.

Jak. My old friend. He was once my best friend that I would run in green grassy fields with, my best friend that would run on the beach with me and let the waves hit us, but that was all over. Jak forgot me long ago. After the party when I saw sixteen at Daxter's new place it was downhill he left me and spent more time with Ashelin. He stopped visiting me and ignored me, that hurt like hell.

I had a few options for him, one steal him back, two morn over him the rest of my life, or three see how it all plays out. I was pretty sure I had to do three. As much as I would love to steal him back the Precursor War was coming and we were probably fighting on different sides. Two different worlds.

So much for my happy ending.

Getting in the car I decided I had to find my village, I had to see it even if it killed me.

* * *

Nothing could prepare me for this, for what I was looking at.

I had parked my car right outside of dead town before I found an old door in the outer wall that opened up for me. Now I was standing in the middle of my old hut. My bedroom to be exact. I carefully ran my fingers over my desk, my bed, and the walls. I was able to see everything with the light the pale moon gave me.

Carefully I sat on my bed and inhaled again. I wondered what my father's room lab looked like. Getting up I made my way up to the lab. It was pretty much empty and grey like my room. Squashed up in a corner was a large object with a blanket over it.

Walking over I dragged it out of the corner and placed in the middle of the room. I took the blanket off and gasped. It was the old warp gate. Flipping a switch on the side of it the center suddenly became blue, just like I remembered it. Smiling I looked out the window at the sad area.

Nobody ever came in dead town anymore; after the missions and wars were over nobody saw the need to come out in a depressing dark eco filled area. Nobody but my kind knew it yet but there was soon going to be a war. The Precursor War.

I walked out of the hut and stood a few feet from it. It made my blood boil to see my beautiful homeland destroyed. Closing m eyes I felt the anger boil inside me more than ever as I felt myself being lifted up. Suddenly my head snapped to my right and I opened my eyes. The anger was gone and I felt, warm and happy. All around me were parts of green and light eco spreading. It was a beautiful sight. Suddenly I was dropped down and the eco disappeared.

Pain. Oh god the pain. I felt so drained of my energy it hurt all over me. I closed my eyes shut and dug my nails into the ground expecting to feel dirt but instead I felt soft silky thing that I hadn't felt in three years. I opened my eyes and inside my hand was grass. I looked up and gasped. My homeland was just how I remembered it. I looked back at the hut, instead of old gray wood there was brown strong wood.

I inhaled. It was just the same as I remembered it. Until you reached the door that let you into the city everything was how I remembered it. Instead of dark eco there was fresh water, and instead of dirt it was green grass. I looked in the opposite direction of the hut and saw a waterfall with fresh water running down it and into a lake, the water in shined in the moonlight. My father would be proud. I looked beyond the wall and saw most of the desert that I could see had been covered in green grass and some of it with tall trees, thick jungle leaves, and life of animals.

I smiled and thought of Zak and my mother. I had to find them. Now was the time to find them and show them what I've done for our people.

But to my shock they came to me. As I was admiring the sight the ground made a roaring sound, suddenly moved and I fell. At first I thought it was an earthquake but I was wrong. I felt and heard large things rising from the ground. I stood up and looked in the direction of the new jungle and gasped. The old city walls were going into the ground and far off in the distance were the grass ended a creamy colored smooth stone emerged and surrounded the area on all sides were green ended half a mile from my hut the wall closed and a gate formed.

Weird but beautiful, there was still a good three miles of green but the wall cut off early. Then there was another roar and then in the middle of the green area the same stone emerged but formed a large and amazing palace. Then small huts similar to mine appeared and filled the large area, but none of the huts were closer than six miles from the palace.

Through the darkness I could see the city. A city, this was a city. Then I felt the presence of someone behind me and turned.

"Hello Keira." A man about 25 with dirty blond colored hair and pale slightly tanned skin asked me. "Zak!" I yell as I throw my arms around him. "Keira." He answered and hugged me back. "I've missed you." I tell him as I let go of him.

"And I have missed you, Keira. I assume everything has gone as I said it would?"

"Yes. All but the war and meeting _my mother_." I said with a bit of venom in the last part. He chuckled.

"You have grown into her, come I'll take you to your palace to meet her." He started into the direction of the palace and then whistled. "My palace?" I asked questioningly. "Yes child, you are the princess after all." He said happily. I smiled then out of the one of the huts two leapers came out. One was a pretty ebony color and the other gray. "This one is yours." He pointed to the black one. "And the gray ones mine." I smiled and got on the girl. "I think I'll call you midnight." I say to the leaper as Zak and I race in the dark toward the palace.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Review please!**


	3. Qeen Sasha

Zak led me through large beautifully decorated rooms, finally he led me into one decorated with green, black, and red. In the back of this magnificent room was a large golden chair and a smaller golden chair next to it.

Off to the side of the room a women was looking out the window, she was taller than me and had wonderful green and blue hair almost down to her waist. She was in a black gown with a green robe over her shoulders. When she turned I saw he beautiful face and magnificent emerald eyes, my eyes, that lit up when she saw me.

"Mom?" I whispered. She smiled and embraced me. Happily I hugged her back. "Keira." She whispered. I was finally with my mother, finally. When we pulled apart she gazed into my eyes. "Your just as beautiful as Zak told me you were."

I smiled and flashed my dimples, like I did when I was a child. "I'm so happy we can finally be together." She told me. "So am I." And I was happy to meet my mother. "Mom?" I asked. "Yes darling?"

"Why did you leave me?" I had to know.

She sighed. "Keira please try and understand, I left because I believed you wouldn't be safe. The war was growing closer each day, and you were a princess. I had to send you somewhere were you would be safe."

"And you didn't tell Daddy you were a queen? And why did you had me trained?" I blurted.

"I didn't tell your father because I feared his safety, and I had you trained fir many reasons. One you were a princess, two I didn't want you caught unprepared when the war came, three I had to know you were safe. Every day I spent planning underground for the war I feared for you Keira." She explained.

"Come with me Keira." She took my hand and led me out of the room and through the palace. As we ventured deeper into the palace she talked to me. "When you were born the counsel decided it was best you grow up away from this place, and with Jak." I swallowed and tried to ignore the pain in my heart. "Once we sent you away with your father we sent people like Zak to watch over you and train you. They were my most trusted allies and I had faith they would watch over you."

As we climbed up a staircase and entered a room I gasped. In the room was a dresser with a mirror and jewelry along with makeup, a large wardrobe, thin see through curtains leading to a balcony, and a huge king sized bed. This room amazed me. The walls were a warm cream color and the curtains were green. "This is your room Keira." My mothers words stunned me.

My room? "This is all mine?" I gasped. "Yes." She told me. "Now I'll leave you in your room while I tell the counsel the princess has returned. Try and get some sleep it's late." She tells me as she leaves my room. I smiled. I had the whole room to myself. Grinning I walked to my wardrobe and opened it.

My god. There were so many skirts, gowns, shirts, pants, shirts, boots, and shoes. I smiled as I took out one of my very few over-sized shirts and a pair of shorts. Perfect pajamas. When I worked them on I decided to look over the balcony that could see a good portion of the city. It was night so I could barley see anything but the fountain sprouting clear, glistening, blue water out.

I sighed happily as I curled up into my bed and sleep almost overtook me, before I fell unconscious I saw the deep beautiful ocean blue eyes of Jak Mar.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the warm feel of sunshine on my body. Yawning I got up and my eyes wondered across a door by my dresser that I didn't see earlier. Curiosity took controle of me and I opened the door.

It was an all tiled floor with a huge bath in the center the size of a pool. A pool for crying out loud. I could only assume it was mine, after all it was attached to my room. Smiling I turned a valve on the side of the bathtub, clear fresh water sprayed into the tub. Grinning I pushed a button next to the valve and bubbles that smelled like coconuts sprayed into the water making it bubbly.

Shaking my head at how much my mother spoiled me I went to the only cabinet across the room and opened it. In it were towels, shampoos, conditioners, and soaps of all sorts. I grabbed a towel coconut soap, shampoo, and conditioner. I couldn't deny I loved coconuts ever since I was a child.

Stripping out of my clothes I slipped into the warm water. It felt _so_ good, and took my mind off of everything, even Jak.

* * *

When I finally pulled myself out I wrapped my body in a towel and went to my wardrobe. I picked out an all black shirt, some fingerless gloves, and black pants. Before going downstairs I walked onto the balcony. Wonderful. The cities amazed me. Some houses or buildings were huts, some were made of red brick instead of gray metal. It was a beautiful city.

Outside in an area close I could see happy children bouncing around and playing. That warmed my heart.

Some people were walking on the road to work and others on the slightly wet and green grass, everyone was stopping now and again to stare at the wall and sky and smile. They must be happy to finally be above ground again. This city was so different from Haven and Spargus, I liked it. Everything about this city was beautiful.

Tearing myself away from the since I walked down to the ball room/throne room(well that's what my mother called it) and approached my mother and 12 other people dressed in fancy robes by the thrones.

The chatter stopped and everyone stared at me. "Keira so nice of you to join us, we were just talking about you. We were hoping you could be an agent."

"An agent?" I asked in confusion. "Yes dear. Every city has an agency. I trust you saw the brick buildings?" I nodded. "One of them is NCIS."

"Haven City had the Freedom League, Spargus has warriors, and we have NCIS. The Native Criminal Investigative Service. Since we are _native_ and forgotten to the rest of the world we call ourselves natives. NCIS trains agents to investigate in murder investigations, and defend this city. This may look like a beautiful city but there are still killers among it. You have already had more than enough training so you would be accepted. Though your not old enough the counsel has agreed to pull a few strings if you agree."

I thought for a moment. If I did this it would most likely make my mother proud, and if Jak and the rest of the gang were in the Freedom League and warriors I guess I could be an agent.

"Alright." The counsel members exchanged hopeful looks. "That's my girl Keira." My mother said fondly. "Lets get you started. Zak!" Zak suddenly appeared from behind the thrones and smiled at me. "Zak will explain everything and make an agent out of you, just please be careful Keira." I nodded and grinned at Zak. I was going to prove myself to Jak and the rest of the gang.

I guess that's all I've been trying to do for a few years now, impress them, prove myself. I wasn't the weak mechanic everyone thought I was, and I would prove it.

* * *

**Review please! I promise to update my other story Keira's Begining soon! I ran into some writers block. For those of you wondering I borrowed NCIS from the crime show(Naval Criminal Investigative Service) and Federal Agency. No copyright intended, I do not own the characters of this story or NCIS. **


	4. NCIS

"This Keira is NCIS." Zak told me when we were cleared by security to go into the marvelous red-bricked building. He led me into an empty area with four desks. "This is the squad room or more commonly known as the bull-pen." He started to explain.

Zak pulled a chair up to the desk with the most computers.

"Sit." He gestured to the chair. I nodded and sat.

"As you already know NCIS is, you will be working in the murder crime investigations area, and when called on you may help with other things such as defending the city, or special missions. Understand?"

I nodded and he continued. "I am the director of the agency, my office is up there next to Sandover Multiple Threat Assessment Center, otherwise known as SMTAC." He looked up at the stairway leading to a wall with a door and the letters SMTAC on it.

"SMTAC?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes well it's not the best name we have ever came up with. Anyway you will solve murder crimes in and out of the city. Sometimes murders in the desert are responsible, often times we would just find the group the killer was in and kill the whole group. But the Queen has decided that we are losing to many men that way and to just arrest the one responsible and have him taken here."

"How do we find the one responsible?" I asked a little confused. "We take photos of the crime seen, we interview witnesses, we interrogate suspects, and we follow our guts. Eventually we find the murder and have his fate decided here."

"Okay." I muttered unsure if I could do all this. Zak smiled and pulled out a few items out of his desk. He reveled them to me. A SIG, a badge for my waist, a cell phone, and a pocket badge.

"Welcome to NCIS. You are now an NCIS field agent." He handed me the things. I smiled as I clipped my gun, my cell, and my badge to my waist. I slipped my other badge into my pocket .

He smiled. "Right now I don't suspect there will be any murders, but if there are I'll be working with you until you get a team. The desks you and your team will have are arranged by rank." Zak pointed to the desk across from him.

"That is the junior agent desk." Then he pointed to the one sideways from the one we were sitting at. "That is the senior agent desk, and the one across from that will be yours, the probationary field agent desk." I grinned. "Can't wait for my first murder investigation." He chuckled.

* * *

One month later.

I walked in and sat down at my desk like I usually did every morning and read old files on murder investigations or Sandhover City's history to help me become a better investigator. To my disappointment there hadn't been any murder investigations, I was happy no one was dead but I really wanted to investigate a murder.

"Keira!" Zak said as he practically ran into the bullpen "We are both needed in SMTAC!" Noticing how serious he looked and the tone of his voice I followed him. "What's going on?" I asked. ""Haven and Spargus are in panic, when they found out the leaders of each city got together and are now gathering in dead town."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. "The new precursors are with them. We think they may make rash actions, and get violent. They may try to get into the city and kill people. We never know what ind of violent things Haven and Spargus will do, especially now that they have the new precursors with them."

I gasped. "What are we going to do?"

"Your mother and the rest of the council members have a live feed coming to us from the palace. As we entered SMTA we saw my mothers face on the large and on of the two computer screens in the city. Because we don't want our city to turn out like Haven's we only use the computers in the palace and here for emergencies.

"Keira, Zak thank god." My mother spoke to us. "Zak I trust you told Keira about the situation?" She asked. "Yes your highness." Zak nodded. "Good. The other council members see it fit to address this problem by talking to Haven, Spargus and the new precursors. If the new precursors don't surrender we will have war." She said with sorrow in her voice. "Understood your highness." Zak spoke.

"We plan on going there uninvited. We will need you there Zak unless things don't go the way we plan."

"Of course."

"And Keira." My mother addressed me. "Yes mother?"

"I want you there. You are the best fighter ever trained and you are the princess of Sandhover...it is your duty."

"Of course." I muttered, not really wanting to go see the others. Ashlein and Sig would be there no doubt, and were ever Ashlein went Jak went with her along with the rest of the gang. I don't know if I could ever look into the eyes of my father and my silly teenage crush again.

"Good we leave at once meet us by the gates." Zak and I nodded and signaled a technician to end the transmission. Zak and I went to get our leapers and pray that this wouldn't turn nasty, I didn't want to kill anyone today.

* * *

As I got off Midnight in the small bit of dead town that was left and the council members got off there leapers along with Zak I could make out figures in the distance. Sighing I looked down at my dark green cargo pants, my black shirt and my black leather jacket. What would Jak think of me? I had heard a nasty rumor that Jak and Ashlien had gotten into a serious relationship.

"Keira?" Zak asked me. "Yes?" I turned to him. "Don't worry about what he thinks." He told me. "Who." I asked trying to sound confused. That didn't fool Zak. "Jak of course. Now please try and stay calm." I sighed. "Alright."

He smiled. "Much better." He praised. "Now lets go show off those pretty eyes of your to the red-headed goggled-eyed governess." This time I smiled. People had often talked about my eyes. They weren't light faded green, they were like dark emeralds with a touch of light. Kind of like the green version of blue-cobalt eyes.

Zak was right I would show myself off to them all.

As we got closer I shifted behind my mother and Zak, I didn't want them to see me first. When we got close enough to see there faces I saw my father was with them. I felt my mother stiffen.

I shook my head and focused on the blue, kind of cobalt, now that I've seen them again, eyed prince of Spargus. I carefully stood to were he couldn't see me yet as I tried to keep my heart rate down and breath.

* * *

**Review please! If I ever, _ever _go a week without updating someone please remind me and chew me out in a review please. I'm really sorry I did that to you guys those five weeks with this story and my other Keira story. Once again so sorry. Thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing.  
**


	5. At War

While the new precursors, the gang, and the Haven City Council Members realized they had company I had successfully gotten my heart rate down and was breathing normally again. Listing to the Haven Council Members freak out was _very_ enjoyable.

"Impossible!" I heard several of them hiss. "Sasha." I heard my father's voice whisper. "Sasha!" The voice of the ottsol leader sounded alarmed and frightened.

"Hello Samos." My mother spoke. I was surprised at how calm her voice sounded, as if this was a friendly gathering of old friends. "Wait you all know each other?" The annoying voice of Daxter was unmistakable. "This is my wife." I almost couldn't hear my father's voice it was so soft, and like he was about to burst into tears.

"But that's not why we're here." A Sandhover Council Member spoke. "What do you want?" I'm pretty sure, all the ottsol leaders yelled at once. "You know what we want!" My mother nearly shouted.

"The time for war has come and if he filthy precursor impostors do not step down and let us rule again-" My mother was cut off when an excited Sandhover Council Member finished for her. "The princess will crush you and your cities will fall!" Before my mother could say something again I recognized SIG's voice.

"We've heard about this child, and are fully aware of what she is capable of." Several of my council members burst out laughing, I couldn't help but give myself a small smile. They clearly, had _no_ idea whatsoever what I could do.

"Their laughing at us, why are they laughing at us?" Daxter had asked someone. "You have no idea what the princess can do." Zak's confident voice spoke out to everyone.

"And who is the princess?" Jak had asked. "Someone you forgot long ago." Zak answered. Then all of the council members moved to the side and I was reveled to the world, I was now in plain sight of _everyone._

I walked up and stood beside mom and Zak. The gang and my father gasped. "Keira?" Jak sounded so amazed and shocked. Zak, then decided to open his big mouth and brag.

"I'm sure _most _of you remember Keira. What none of you knew was that she is the highborn, birthright princess of Sandhover. At age five she managed to get away from Prince Mar and his hairy friend almost every day and run away to a camp to learn how to train and _kill._ I'm also very sure you all saw the bloody mess she made of the murder camp. If I were you I'd surrender _Queen _Sasha's daughter, the best NCIS agent, and killer will rip you to shreds is you don't."

Instead of Daxter protesting that he wasn't always hairy him and the others just eyed me and my SIG and badge. "Zak." I warned, obviously motioning for him to back down. "Now I'm going to make this simple for you." I said to the Haven and Spargus members.

"You can surrender and my mother and the other precursors will rule this universe _again _or you can resist and die."

"We'll see." Ashlein hissed and made hand signals to everyone else, signaling to back up toward the large door that lead back into the city which is what they did. When they are out of sight Zak sighed and looked down at me.

"We are at war." He told me. I squeezed my eyes shut.

_How could I go to war against my old childhood friend?

* * *

_**Please please review! The update will be quicker next time.**


	6. A Mission

Two days later.

Surprisingly I woke to the sound of a knock on my door. Stumbling out of bed in my shorts and a tank top I found a messenger on the other side. "Good morning princess." He greeted me. "Morning." I mumbled.

"Her majesty Queen Sasha wishes that you meet with her and the other council members immediately, it's very urgent." He informed me. "Alright I'll be down in a few minutes." I assured him. The messenger nodded and bowed respectfully before leaving.

I closed my door before heading to the bathroom to wash my face and get dressed.

* * *

A few minutes later as promised I was scrubbed clean and out of my pajamas and into my usual black looking clothes I was on my way to the throne/ball room.

I met a pair of guards at the door to the room. "Princess the others are expecting you." One spoke as the other opened the door for me. I walked in to see my mother, sitting in the larger of the two throne chairs, surrounded by my council members, along with Zak as always.

"Ahh Keira thank you for joining us." My mother gestured to the slightly smaller throne chair next to her. I walked and sat in the chair. "I image I've been called for a reason." I ventured.

"Yes my dear, as you are aware we have been planning the war for over a hundred years and now that the war is finally upon us we are well prepared to carry out our actions and win this war."

"And you need me to do something?" I asked, though I was pretty sure I knew the answer. "Maybe." She said quickly. "Your highness!" One of my council members scolded. "Alright. Haven is having a ball for their council members, governors, barons, and the king of Spargus along with the prince. My spy has reported that there will most likely be talk of their war plans, and it gives us a chance to get in the palace. Now the Sandover City law clearly states that a member of an agency such as NCIS has the power to send an agent undercover with the approval of the current ruler. But if the current ruler wishes they may employ a spy of there own, but that takes weeks to clear and we are short on time."

"So you want to send an agent undercover to get information?"

"Yes Keira."

"We were hoping you could go." Zak suddenly piped up. "Zak!" My mother hissed. "It is her choice and I do not approve of this plan at all!"

"Your highness with all due respect the princess has trained for years she is the most skilled person I have ever seen, she's ready for this. And it is her duty as princess to do what is best for her country and her city!" Zak protested.

"She is my only child Zak, the _only_ heir to the throne. What if something went wrong? Keira may be your agent but she is my daughter!"

I sat there for a minute while they argued. This was crazy. I had never been on an undercover mission before, true I had trained for years and I was very skilled but come on I was the youngest NCIS agent and the least experienced.

"But I've never been on an undercover mission before." I interrupted everyone's arguing. "And this would be a perfect opportunity to see how you do." Zak spoke. "He's right." I muttered to my mother.

"I may not be experienced but I _do _have a duty to my people and my city, who knows I may enjoy this mission." My mother looked horrified and Zak looked proud. "Then we better prepare."

I nodded and turned to my mother. "Mom I know you worry about me but I'll be fine, I promise." My mother nodded and turned to Zak. "Bring her back alive." She hissed. Zak nodded and bowed before gesturing his hand out to mine.

Carefully I took it and he led me out of the ballroom and into another.

* * *

The room Zak had led em into was quite bare except for a shelf off to the side with a duffel bag on it, and a table in the middle.

"We have decided because security is tight that you will have to sneak into the palace to get in, and because security is tight you will have to be smart and quick if you are to complete this mission." He began to explain to me.

Zak grabbed the bag off the shelf and started emptying it's contents onto the table. There was a pretty red dress, a pair of blue earnings with a plain blue ribbon choker, a spray bottle with the words 'tan' written across it, a box with the label 'contacts' on it, and a spray bottle with the words 'dye' on it.

"These items you will use to help you on your mission. The red dress and blue jewelry is what every women will be wearing if you remember our royal colors are black and green while Haven's colors are blue and red, the spray bottle that says 'tan' is for your skin to blend in more, these are gray contacts."

He picked up the box. "Because of your amazing eyes it would give you away immediately, it is common for girls in haven to have plain faded green eyes so these will make your eyes blend in with others. After a long time our lab at NCIS finally managed to create contacts that will _not _in any way affect your vision and will last up to an hour before they lose their color and start to burn. " He put the box down.

"The hairspray is for your hair of course, because you have green hair that would also give it away so for the night you'll have brown hair."

He gathered up the items and put them all back into the duffel bag.

"When you go into the palace I will be on the outside with two other agents we won't be able to give you an earwig to keep in contact but we will be there to help you escape and if assistance is needed. The party starts at ten at night so we have a little over fourteen hours to get ready, then we will sneak into Haven City and you will sneak into the palace and change, then attend the ball and get all the information needed. Meet me at NCIS in thirteen hours."

And with that he opened the door and gestured me out. I grabbed the bag and left to go to my room and prepare.

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. In The Palace

"Are you ready, your highness?" Zak asked me as I approached the metal geared gate that was the border from what was left of dead town, and Haven. Inhaling deeply I halted Midnight to a stop, and Zak and the three other NCIS agents copied me.

"Yes." One word was all I needed, because I was ready. I was ready to sneak into Haven City and the palace, I was ready to fool every stupid baron, governess, and everyone else in this city.

Confidently I stepped off of Midnight and walked closer to the metal doors. Zak followed me and handed me my duffel bag. "You'll be here waiting on me?" I asked as I swung the bag on my shoulders. "Of course, but be careful please, princess. And good luck, may your mothers and the other precursors watch over you."

"Thank you, Zak."

"Your welcome...Keira."

Taking in another breath of confidence I touched the doors and the gears came to life, opening the door for me. Taking one last look at Zak's face before the doors closed. Now that I thought back on it I realized how much Zak had been like the male version of a governess. He watched over me for most of my life, trained me, and played an important role in my education. He was like a big brother in a way.

* * *

The dull and gray city of Haven was just how I remembered it. Dull, gray, an depressing. Especially for someone who had grown up in a green, lively island, surrounded by waterfalls, beaches, and wonderful areas to explore.

As I walked down the streets of Haven I came to thinking about why this city was like this. If only they would stop burning eco and using it wastefully, instead of carefully harvesting it like my city did. And then they could just build with red and orange brick, true it took longer to make things with, but it would be better than staring at metal all day.

As I walked deeper into the city I realized I had better be careful, soon there would be freedom league soldiers running around the area, and a green haired girl carrying a duffel bag would sure as hell get them suspicious.

Grinning to myself I jumped at a ledge of a building and caught onto it. Skillfully I pulled myself up and took off across the rooftops, toward the palace.

* * *

_'Don't look down Keira.' _I told myself as I maneuvered on the thin ledge that would soon lead me to the upper leaves of the palace, were the party would be held.

Soon I came to a window were I could easily pick the lock and...

Suddenly the window swung open. Huh it was already unlocked, one thing I loved about the palace, was the guards and soldiers stupidity. Climbing in I looked to my left and the first door I saw was the woman's bathroom. "How convenient." I said to myself as I entered.

After carefully making sure I was alone, and there was no one in a stall I locked the door and took out the contents of the duffel bag onto the marble sinks area.

* * *

"Wow." I muttered to myself as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. With all the dyes on my skin, hair, and the contacts I didn't look like myself at all. And I looked plain in the red dress and blue jewelry.

'_Time to accomplish my first mission.' _ I thought as I stashed my duffel bag under a stall that said 'OUT OF ORDER' on it and unlocked the door. Suddenly music reached my ears, and I knew it was time.

* * *

**Will someone out there please review? I feel like there's no one reading this story!**


	8. An Army and It's Leader

_'This is going to be so easy.' _I thought. Just get in, listen to rumors, and get out. I walked down the corridors until I saw a large stairway that led down to several people dressed in finery, all crowded around a fountain.

Smoothly I got into the crowd and waited.

"Have you heard about what happened?" Someone in uniform asked a lady decked out in jewels. This man had several medals pinned to his chest, he was probably a war hero. The lady in jewels and a fancy dress replied in a mocking tone.

"Of course it's why everyone is here, those precursor scum have reared there ugly heads once more to declare war on our precursors, the ottsol's we sided with."

"Yes I was actually referring to the fact that they have no army, just an police service, ha as if they were civilized!"

I stood shocked. We traded a police service for an army? I was going to have a talk with Zak when this was over. I was too shocked to even have angry thoughts about the man that called us uncivilized.

I steered away from the two and searched for other information.

"I hear the crown princess is very beautiful."

"Yes, yes, with emeralds for eyes."

"Isn't the heir to the precursor throne, the same girl that had that romance with Prince Jak Mar?"

"Isn't it true that the city has lived underground for hundreds of years, preparing and waiting for the heir, the princess, to come back to them?"

All of these whispers were very flattering, but none of this was good information. Zak is going to be disappointed. And it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Nothing good at all!

I thought this mission would go well! What a complete waste of time! I could have been preparing for the war! It was just a bunch of rich fools getting together to gossip!

I stayed until 10 at night, when the gossip fest ended, and I was ready to vent my anger at the first person I saw. Which was unfortunately, Zak.

"Zak! I got nothing good, I thought this was going to be a serious mission! But no, it was just a stupid gossip fest!"

Zak looked a bit nervous. "Um sorry Keira, apparently we forgot that banquets and gatherings in Haven City were just a bunch of, ah shall we say, nonsense."

"And what's this about us not having an army?" I demanded.

"Well there wasn't exactly much for us to do underground so we invented our own police force."

I was about to scream at him. When someone else waked into the throne room.

"Keira, darling, calm yourself."

"If you wish it mother." I bit on my tongue to keep from yelling.

"Now love, what do you suggest we do?" She asked calmly.

"We should turn our Criminal Investigative Service into a professional army base, and all the agents shall be fighting men, and we'll need to hire others that are willing to fight."

My mother was silent for a moment. "I agree. Preparations should be made immediately. I will call the counsel together, as well as some re-modelers and military generals to make our army and our army base."

"Please tell me the agents know how to fight in a battle zone." I don't know what I'd do if they couldn't.

"Yes Keira, that they can do." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"And while all this is happening Princess, perhaps you'd like to wash off all that makeup and change out of those clothes?" Zak suggested. "To look like yourself so there are no incidents."

I nodded. I could only imagine what someone would do if they saw someone that looked as if they were from Haven City roaming the corridors.

* * *

A nice hot bath, then a wonderful black blouse shirt, with a black mini skirt, complete with white leggings. I chose an emerald and diamond chocker and matching earrings to wear. One who is a princess must look like one.

Down in the counsel room everyone was busy.

"General how are we going to make a base on such short notice?"

"Use eco to our advantage, red to tear the facility down, have to construction workers working 12 hour shifts, 24/7, and in that time have the army preparing. I want clothing shops to be working on proper uniforms, eco harvesting at maximum, and finding more eco vents. And one more thing, have the new eco cannons ready, if we run out of eco guns have to soldiers fight hand to hand combat with red eco, or shoot yellow at the enemy."

"Yes sir." The man scurried off as quickly as he could.

"Why are we even having this conversation? Of course she will do it!" A man argued with my mother.

"Do not take that tone with me, I am queen be sure forget that, sir."

"Forgive me, your Majesty."

Then they saw me. I could tell from their expressions they had been talking about me.

"Keira, there is a very pressing matter. We need someone to lead the army, and all of my generals vote you, there is not one soul here who thinks otherwise. But this is your decision, I will not force it on you."

I froze. Lead an entire army? Be in command? I swallowed hard.

"Yes, I will do it. It is my duty as crown princess and heir to the throne."

* * *

**What do you think of that one?**


End file.
